Wanting and Taking
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Jedite had always been jealous of Endymion back in the silver millenium for a big reason and now Jedite is going to claim what Endymion never deserved!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I know I have a habit of paring Serena with most of the generals, but please bare with me, we all know we love Jedite; well anyway here is the first chapter.**_

_**No flames or rude comments please. Thank you.**_

Chapter one- a distressed moon princess 

Serena ran as fast as she possibly could, she had to get out of here and away from Jedite.

She honestly had no clue why he had kidnapped her and didn't question where her moon wand was, it was as if he wasn't even after the crystal at all, this was all so strange.

But right now her only concern was getting home to retrieve her locket that she had so stupidly left home without.

And what was worse, Jedite was supposedly dead, but from what he had said when he had approached her, the whole thing was faked to fool the scouts into false security.

Serena gasped in terror as she heard boots clicking upon the floor down the connecting hall, she quickly hid herself in the shadows.

-Flashback

Taking a deep breath, Serena stepped out of the house and began to walk, she had no clue where she was going, but anything was better than wallowing in her self pity, she needed a change of scenery.

She missed her beloved prince more than anything in the world, but what had made him turn on her like that, could he really have succumbed to brainwash as Mina claimed, was it possible?

Serena sighed and began to head towards the crown arcade, maybe visiting with Andrew would cheer her up; he was always so nice to her.

Serena walked steadily into the arcade, walking blindly to the counter, looking up to see someone that was not Andrew, yes he was blonde, but he wasn't Andrew.

"Um, hello, um, where is Andrew? Isn't he working today?" Serena asked the handsome stranger behind the counter, genuinely wondering where Andrew was, as to the fact that this was usually his shift.

"He was sick, I was only to happy to cover for him" the stranger said, an odd deceptive look in his eyes that made Serena feel uneasy "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no, nothing, I just wanted to see my friend" Serena said sadly "I needed the company"

The stranger nodded and went about his work.

Turning, Serena went over to her favorite Video game, Sailor V, but she merely stared at it, she just didn't feel the drive to platy it right now, her spirit was just plain old kaput.

It was then that Serena noticed the man that had been at the counter was gone, and she also found it strange that she was the only one in the arcade and she began to get curious.

Serena walked behind the counter, her intuition telling her to open the big cupboard under the counter.

"I must be crazy" Serena said to herself, but opened the cupboard anyway only to gasp in horror.

Andrew! He was unconscious! Then that man…

Serena had no time to think as the man had suddenly appeared behind her, but wearing a general's uniform and Serena instantly knew who he was… Jedite!

-End of flashback-

Serena's breathing was rough and haggard, how long could she keep this up? She was lucky enough to make it from Jedite's bedchambers without even having to say a word to him, but could she honestly escape this place without her locket and moon wand?

Serena flew from her hiding place as the clicking sounds got closer and closer, making Serena's feeling of dread get worse and worse 'I have to get out of here!'

She looked behind her as she ran to see if she was being followed when she plowed right into a soft yet firm masculine body.

Looking up into his eyes, Serena screamed as Jedite gripped her arms tightly, pulling her uncomfortably close to him.

"At last… Prince Endymion will not have what I have always wanted! Beryl has given you to me to do with as I see fit, and at last I can call you mine" Jedite babbled, confusing Serena even more.

"But I do not have my crystal, why would I be discarded just yet?" Serena questioned, her confusion consuming her.

"With you out of the way, snatching the crystal will be easy… and I can have what I had to lust over from afar while Endymion had his grubby paws all over it… you" Jedite said, his eyes bright with wanting.

Serena's eyes grew wide as a memory from her past long forgotten, seeped back into her mind.

-Flashback-

Princess Serenity watched with wide eyes as Prince Endymion and Malachite practiced their sparring, she was so absorbed she didn't notice Jedite step up beside her.

"Good after noon, princess" Jedite said, adoring eyes sweeping over the beautiful princess.

"Oh, hello Jedite, how has your day been so far?" Serenity asked, smiling sweetly at her friend.

"Wonderful, would you like to walk with me while Endymion and Malachite spar?" Jedite asked, hope bright in his eyes.

Serenity smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice" she said, taking Jedite's offered arm.

Jedite was on cloud nine as he walked through the flowery meadow with the princess of his dreams on his arm, perhaps there was hope after all.

"Serenity, can I confide something in you?" Jedite asked, needing to confess himself to her now.

"Of course" she said sweetly "What is it?"

"Serenity" he said, stopping them "I am in love with you"

Both were silent for a long time when finally, Serenity looked sadly down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Jedite, but I love Endymion, you know that he and I are engaged" Serenity said, trying her best not to hurt the general standing before her, pouring his heart out to her, it just broke her heart that she had to do this to him.

Jedite bite back heart-breaking sadness and gave the princess a watery smile.

"I-I understand" Jedite said and then turning his back to her "I should be getting back, goodbye Serenity".

-End of flashback-

Serena looking at him, not blinking as recognition washed over her, but this was not the Jedite she remembered, he had become twisted and evil, she no longer knew him.

"Let me go!" she scream, struggling "the Jedite I knew is dead!"

"Perhaps, but the Jedite that remains still hungers for you, and at last he has you" Jedite said, evil satisfaction glittering in his eyes.

Serena went death still as Jedite forced a kiss upon her lips, locking her into a one-sided passionate embrace.

(A\N: well, there was chapter one, I hope you all liked it, I am not sure if I want to continue it, but your reviews will help me decide, I love you guys! Matta Ne!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back everyone, I am excited to present another chapter to you after so long, I hope you all will love it and leave me nice reviews!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

She lay motionless beneath as he kissed anxiously all over her neck and throat, she no longer struggled now, she eventually found out after while of this that it would do no good, currently without her locket, he was much, much stronger than her.  
She softly cried out in fear, and he ripping her nightdress open, to reveal her white lace covered breasts, his eyes grew wide as he stared at them for awhile and Serena knew why, she could feel him against the inside of her leg, quite rock hard.  
"You are so beautiful" He moaned, stroking a breast, gazing up at her frightened face with terrifying lust.  
"Jedite, please stop!" Serena said softly, trying to reason with him "Do you really want to do this? Force yourself on me? Is that how you want me to think of you".  
Jedite was quiet for awhile, honestly thinking about what she said "No, but you won't give yourself to me any other way, and I want you so damn much that it hurts".  
It all seemed pointless as of this moment, it broke her heart though to see Jedite like this, this wasn't the Jedite she knew, this Jedite was warped and evil, he was only what was left over from the old Jedite whom in Serena's opinion was long dead, never to return.  
A tear slipped down her face and she closed her eyes, trying to zone out, trying to remember how Jedite used to be.  
"Why?" she heard him whisper against her breast, his lips grazing the soft skin "Why can't you be in love with me?".  
"Jedite" Serena said, gently pushing him up into a sitting position and then sitting up herself " I do not know why, but I don't, I am sorry, Jedite".  
The blonde general was silent for a long time "Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, I joined Beryl because she promised me something, something I wanted so very badly… She promised me I could have you… and she has kept her promise".  
The young moon princess wasn't surprised at this news, she had suspected something like this was up when Jedite had told her that Beryl had given her to him, to as he called it, do with as he saw fit.  
Hope was beginning to run out for Serena, she beginning to think that there was no way of changing Jedite's mind, he was too far gone now into darkness.  
"Why did you have to love him? Why Endymion? Why not me?" Jedite whispered almost sadly, gazing into her eyes, needing to know why.  
"Because I loved him and I still do, I am so sorry, Jedite, I have always cared for you, but as a brother and a dear friend" Serena explained slowly.  
"But I want more" Jedite said darkly "I want to be more than your friend, I want to be your lover, I want to make love to you night after night".  
Serena sighed, there really was no getting through to him, he was too determined to have what he wanted, which unfortunately, was her and her alone.

What should she do?

* * *

**_Sorry this was so super short, but the point of this chapter was to go deeper into how Jedite feels, I am not sure I have reached the extent I wanted but we will work on that, Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave at least five reviews before I update. I love you all! Ja ne!_**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody, I am glad you liked the previous chapter, though I would adore longer reviews, but I'm not picky, anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the first three. By the way, thank you for meeting the five reviews I asked for, it meant everything to me! I love you guys!  
Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

Jedite was fast asleep and Serena lay comfortably against him, her body melded perfectly against his, she did not mind, she was very much deep in thought.  
It had been very clear to her, the look in Jedite's eyes before, it was so sad, a deep longing unfulfilled that could make the strongest of heart shed tears of pity.  
"Jedite…" She murmured softly, looking at him as he slept, he looked so peaceful, his sleep messed up blonde hair in disarray, it almost seemed like the great war had never happened, like things were exactly as they were during the silver millennium, but Serena knew that was far from the truth.  
She sighed and laid her head back on his chest, Jedite turning to the darkness was her fault, it was her fault all along, if she hadn't turned him down time and time again in the silver millennium maybe things would be different.  
Her mind was a chaotic mess, and worst of all she was a prisoner, that stuck with her no matter what thoughts ran through her mind.  
"You should sleep, love…" Jedite murmured softly, his eyes still closed over his hunter green eyes.  
"Jedite" Serena said softly as he opened his eyes to reveal the hunter green irises "Please… You must let me go".  
"No" He said, short and simple, saying nothing more after that as he dosed back off to sleep, his arm tight around her petite waist.

The morning was thick with tension, Jedite would occasionally glance at the lovely princess with a passionate longing, but would look away when she noticed his staring.  
"Jedite" Serena sighed aloud "We must come to a compromise if you are not going to release me, I do not wish to stay in this room forever, I want to go outside".  
"I will think about it under one condition" Jedite said, pinning her with his gaze of hunter green.  
"What?" Serena asked cautiously, not sure if she really even wanted to know what he was thinking.  
"You marry me".

* * *

**_Wah hah hah hah hah! I am so mean >:) Hee hee hee, that was ultra short I know, but I had to stop there to add to the suspense, you understand of course.  
Anyway, same as before, five reviews before I update, I love you all! Bye bye for now!_**


End file.
